The New Guards Of San City
by Teal-Pen
Summary: San City, shadowed with crime, and villains alike. Creed, an organization of power hungry filth. And The New Guards? There the six people who have to sort out this mess, and make sure that nobody dies along the way. Written By Teal-Pen & Poetic Ink. Reviews needed cause your opinion matters! All Episodes will be posted on this story. Hopefully you like it.
1. Chapter 1

[BlackPen: Hello there and welcome to episode 1 of "The New Guards." Hope you like it and leave a] [review. We plan to make 12 episodes,and maybe another season.]

* * *

San City Prologue...

San City was a city shadowed in crime, and no one to stop it. It was a town ruled by crime, as the lords of it were thought to be invincible. But fate had different plans as it, would pull 6 teens into the city. Where they would join to create the Guards of San City...

* * *

Rain

"I just can't do it anymore Sis. If I stay how knows what could happen? Another death and is there a grantee that I get control over myself? No I just can't take the risk. Please don't come looking for me for your safety and the others. I love you all. " As a tear drop fell, landing on the page bleeding through.

Titans Tower was Rain's home for 6 months and during that time Memories were born. Some Rain was very fond of others not so much. Such as the time he was able to help the two birds,or the time he beat Robin in sandwich making,or his 15th birthday surprise party, planned by Starfire,or when Mage came to earth so much to think about, but alas there was the bad times to think about as well. Such as the fights the team had,or the time Slade attacked his home and friends,Grant's betrayal and his demonic attacks due to Trigon getting stronger. Why was the son of Azar and Arella,younger brother to Raven leaving the Titans? Well it started with a normal night patrol around the City,crime was at it's lowest point ever, but one night changed it.

As Rain's attention was directed to a shriek for help, following the sound he was met by a young lady fleeing from a masked thug. Rain helped the woman by taking her to safety and battling it out with the thug,but something had snapped inside Rain. As he began to lose control of his actions,his heart accelerated,and his adrenaline kicked in. And in mere seconds Trigon had taken over, and Rain helpless as Trigon murdered the man with Rain's own two hands. Able to gain control over himself again.

Now here on the roof of titan's tower. As his cloak danced with the breeze. The moon light glimmering off the ocean waves, as Rain faced the tower one more time, saying his goodbyes and fleeing of into the night. Where he would go was unknown, but fate was a funny thing. As it would take him to a city of crime, and form new bonds with other teenage heros. As they would be his spark to keep his hope alive.

* * *

Mage

"Find Rain Mage..and bring him back home." said Raven as the two stood out in the pouring rain. 10:10 a.m at Jump City as rain was the only sound heard,throughout the whole city. It was as if the whole city had lost a part of their family. Early in the morning a notebook was found, inside Rain's empty room. As it said..

"I just can't do it anymore Sis. If I stay how knows what could happen? Another death and is their a grantee that I get control back over myself? I'm sorry,but I have to do this. For our safety and the others,and I know that one day we will see each other,but under different circumstances. When Trigon takes control,please don't hold back do what you have to. Don't go looking for me please for your and the others safety. -_Rain._" as those words replayed in everyone's mind as Robin, now Nightwing read the entry.

All Mage could think of was Why. Why did Jason run? Why didn't he stay and ask for help. She worried for her friend, and lover. Knowing Rain he would probably do the unthinkable, but she had to find him. She had many questions and no answers. Looking up into the clouded sky, as raindrops landed gently on her face. Rain was able to mask the tears flowing from her eyes. As rain acted as a solution washing away a being's problems, or masking them from the world.

"Jason.." was the one simple word that came in a whisper, flowing with the wind. Mage was able to get a glimpse of where Rain was heading. As she saw a thick forest and in the distance a bustling city lights,and a group of people. She was only able to get small details,but her one goal was to find Rain, and bring him back.

"Where are you.." said Mage as she left the tower, following the path through memory. As she would learn that True love means to keep someone safe. Not how many gifts you can buy, or how many moments you share, or how many hugs&kisses you get cause at the end of it all. True love means how long the two can mange, through the challenges that the world throws at them. And Mage and Rain were being tested. As San City awaited.

* * *

Beast Boy

"_I can't believe it! They sent me an offer!" yelled Cyborg as he looked at the letter,and on the 21st of February 2014. Cyborg left the Teen titans to join the Justice League. He was the first to leave._

It pained Beast's boy heart to see a friend leave, his nightmare is becoming reality. As a tear dropped onto a group photo of the team. The end of the Teen Titans era was coming.

"_I will miss you all friends,but my home needs me. You will all be in my heart. Good bye Raven,Robin and Beast Boy." Said Starfire as she left with her bags and into the night sky. On the 25th of February, 2014 Starfire the alien of joy had left the team. _

How Beast Boy missed the laughter, smile and positive energy that came from Starfire. That energy was so contagious,even on a bad day. She was always able to make him smile, but it was gone. And now no one could make him smile.

"_You'll be fine Gar. I know it. Somewhere out there is another adventure waiting for you. Just cause this is the end for us,it doesn't have to be for you." said Robin now Nightwing._

"_We'll always be in touch BB. Take care of yourself." said Raven as the two left the tower,and now all that was left was Beast Boy. Standing on the roof of the tower, watching as the two left. _

Two drops of salty, water landed on the photo of the team. Cyborg in the middle, with his hand patting Beast Boy's and Rain heads. While Starfire flew in the background with her contagious smile, as Robin and Raven stood together side by side. How he missed those days. Now it was Beast boy's turn to leave as he packed his things and with a final switch the tower shut down, as memories where sealed within the walls. Taking one final look back, he left to find the new adventure that awaited him in San City.

The Teen Titans had ended on February,29th,2014,but a new group would form. As the successor. One that would Guard the mantle of Justice. After all heroes never die.

* * *

Night

"_We understand your pain, and we can offer you aid. A cure a way to go back to your normal life." he said as I looked at the hooded man, Kuchiku Kan. His faced hid under the darkness of the hood. That day I fell into a darkened pit of lies. Now I run. Far from their grasp. Where I would I go? It didn't matter to me but, as long as I was free. My name was Andy Daichi and I was the Night.._

* * *

Viral

The smell of rotting food, moist moulding of black filth and the burnt smell of the last candle of hope running out of wax, gave her the empty feeling of despair.

She was in a cell. The only light source Viral had was a torch on the outside of the cell. The small flicker of fire wasn't enough to light up the entre cell, but enough to see that they weren't any windows or possible ways out, or at least from inside the cell. If Viral could get out her cage she would be able to escape.

A thick rope held her up at least sixty centimetres from the ground, hands tied by her wrists over her head. Despite the increasing pain she felt, Viral continued to struggle as the rope dug into her raw skin. It was miracle her skin hadn't broken yet, no blood was pouring. She pulled and tugged her arms down, moving in every which way until she felt certain looseness in the rope that made her smirk.

Viral pulled her knees up to her chest. She made sure her arms and hands were parallel, fingers pointed up and palms facing each other. Viral stayed in this position until she felt as much strain as she thought she could handle.

She slammed her feet down with all the power she could muster. As she fell, her hands were pulled though the role holes. When Viral's feet made contact with the solid, cold, cement flooring, a sound like something of a slap echoed throughout her cell.

Viral paused and tensed, waiting for the Creed's thugs to barge into the shadowed basement and dag her somewhere else, where being left chained was going to be the least of her problems. She waited for a few seconds, still in the crouched position, but no one came.

Getting out of here was her first goal, but she couldn't keep her mind from wandering, what was she going to do after she got out? It was the company's rule, if you got caught, you were fired. You no longer worked for the company. Apparently they only accepted the best undercover agents, and once you screwed up you're no longer the "best."

But the company had become her life. They saw her talent and instead of throwing her in jail for gathering top secret documents, they gave her a job where she could use her skills and not be thrown in jail. What was she going to do now? Now that she no longer was going to be given assignments or missions to go on?

Viral realized it had been more than thirty seconds. Thirty seconds that she could've used in her escape. Focus, she told herself, get out now, figure stuff out later.

* * *

Delancy

She didn't want to get up. She didn't have the will to. She sat on the grimy alley floorway, leaning against one of the fated, red, brick walls.

Delancy shoved her hands into the pockets of her plain gray pullover she managed to get her hands on. Picking through garbage wasn't that bad. If you could get past the foul smell, you could find gold. She guessed she got lucky. Yes, there were holes in the clothing. Although the holes were small and no more than a centimeter wide, they were numerous. When Delancy thought about this, her reasonable side always brought her back to the fact that this was better than nothing, even if the sweater seemed upon atrophy.

Her jeans were also ripped at the knees. Too big for her feet running shoes, was what she had for footwear. Two rectangular pieces of cerise lace that had some sort of poetic floral pattern were wrapped around her ankles. Giving Delancy her own style, she loathed being like everyone else.

But maybe being able to take off her body parts was a bit far…?

She still could remember the boy's horrified expression when her right arm went flying off in the other direction. Delancy had to run all over the city just to find the stupid thing. It was time wasted in vain. It angered her too. So what if she was different? That didn't give anybody the right to call her a freak! She was just like those superheroes they all loved; she could be classified as a meta-human.

But that didn't stop the fear appearing in their eyes, the judgmental looks shot her way, and the glares she felt when her head was turned. People hated her; they hated her because they were afraid of her. Not that she could blame them. Delancy probably would've acted the same way if she wasn't the one being targeted but rather the person holding the gun.

She could take off her body parts and reattach them. Delancy was a monster. But for some reason she couldn't find any reason to hate herself. She couldn't find the time to care. Surviving, getting to the end of the day and seeing morning light were her only goals. That was much more important and certainly was more awarding than sitting around and dealing with inner demons and stupid people who spoke words that were nothing more than…well words. If you looked at that way, Delancy found she could brush off anything that those idiots said, that's what they were, idiots who spoke false accusations.

If they were just idiots, why did the fear she felt from their eyes hurt her? Words were just words, but actions were often a reflection of what that person was really feeling at the moment. That fear she saw was too chilling to be fake. People were terrified of her.

But what did they know? They were just idiots, idiots that happen to scare her with the how much they actually were afraid of her.

Was she really that bad? Delancy shock her head. Survive now, worry about stuff when she had food, water.

* * *

All of these members would form together. As the Guards of San City. As they would face the many challenges that crime offered. Moments would come were all hope was lost, but they would be the spark. After all this was only the beginning.

* * *

[BlackPen: Well as you can see this is just giving a glimpse of the Guards team members. So an actually episode is going to air. Hopefully by March,15th. Well any bye and review]

[Poetic Ink: Hey guys! I hoped you enjoy this! I can't wait to see where this story goes. We do have a plot, but I'll have to warn you, these characters are devious. Make sure to look out for the next chapter!]


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Yes I know Rain's not a big part of this chapter but he is one of the more focus upon characters so I thought it wouldn't hurt not to give him a lot of screen time, I apologizes to those of you who knew him from Teal's work and wanted to read about him.**

* * *

Night coughed, it was a rather nasty one too, it was the one that starts from the very center of your chest and works their way up until they're released as a painful, dry cough. The cough always sounded like it was a product of a D.J and a broken speaker.

"So," Night sputtered, "Just how long have you been living here?" To be honest the place was a mess, it must of had its own private tornado rip its way throw the cabin the team was currently occupying (their base wasn't done yet, so they had to settle for Viral's old cabin).

Night grimaced at the sight of all the dust (which had been the cause of his cough), grim and dirt that had wormed their way into places that they shouldn't be. Not only that but there was rust on almost anything that resembled metal.

The cabin also lacked any personal items, making it appear lifeless, left to the mercy of germs.

"Night!" Mage scolded, "Viral offered us to live here as guest not as hygiene police!"

Viral, who was currently observing the scene from the filthy kitchen, laughed at the amusing situation. "Don't go all 'mother hen' on us now Mage!" The blonde teased, "It's not worth getting upset over, and he has a point, look around."

The red haired magic user cringed at rust covering the stove top. The whole kitchen and living room area seemed to be following suit, there was no space free of grim.

"Since we are now living in this cabin it's our responsibility to clean and take care of it!" Viral moved quicker than a hunting tiger, she shoved a bucket and mop into Mage's arms. "Meaning we'll all just have to play maid for the day." Viral ran back to the kitchen and started, using a rag, sponge and many other cleaning products, to attempt to rid the stove top of rust.

Mage shrugged and started trying to clean the floors.

"A day?" Night mumbled, "This is going to take years." The war against the germs and healthy hygiene was just starting, and cleanness did not have an advantage.

"Maybe if you helped this would go a lot faster!" Mage glared, she could not stand people like this, he was given a home, yes a dirty home, but a home nonetheless and he chooses to complain about it?!

"Sorry Mage, I think you're talking to the wrong guy, I don't clean."

Mages eyebrow's twitched. "You don't clean?" Was he serious? "You sit there and complain but you don't even try to resolve the problem?" Mage's face was alit with flames from anger. "Don't make me hit you."

Night rolled his eyes. Why make an empty threat? She wasn't really going to hit him. She was just mad. People waste their breathe on things they don't actually mean. It was really a pity, if people stopped empty meaningless words from coming out of their mouths, human just might be able to live longer.

Once Mage realized he wasn't listening to her blabber on, she was more than mad, or angry. She was seriously going to slap him. How could someone be so…ungrateful?!

Before Mage could decide what she was going to do, a bucket was flung across the room, hitting Night's head. Thankfully this knocked a healthy dose of awareness into him.

"The girls' are right Night, you should help clean too, especially if you're complaining." Rain stated, agreeing with two of the female members of the team.

"What is it with you people and hitting me!" Night demanded, waving his arms around in angry gestures, more concerned about being hit than about Rain's comment.

"You mean you aren't a walking punching bag?" Viral smirked, "whoops, our bad."

* * *

"Delancy!" Beast Boy called, for the seventh millionth time, he was frantic now. Where did she go? He took his eyes off of her for one second to pay for the food and Delancy disappears. They had one goal, get the team food, no problem with that. Or at least that what Beast Boy thought, turns out Delancy had a knack for getting in trouble and wondering off.

He had to keep looking, she couldn't have gone far. "Delancy!" He called again. "Come out, come out wherever you are!"

"Dude!" Delancy finally replied, "Don't talk like that it makes you sound like a creeper or something!"

Beast Boy almost fell over from shock, "Delancy where are you?" A rock hit his head from behind. "Ow!"

"Over here numb skull!" Beast Boy turned around.

"Delancy…"

"Yup?"

"…What are you doing in a dumpster?"

"Looking for cool stuff! What else would I be doing?"

Beast Boy's eyes were wide; he'd never seen anybody willingly jump into a dumpster just because they wanted to find 'cool stuff.'

"You can take a look at all the goodies I've already found!" Delancy pointed from her place in the dumpster to the pile of clothing on the ground. The pile was just some toys and games that could probably be fixed up with the right tools and different types of clothing.

"Delancy, if you wanted new stuff we could've just gone shopping."

"You'd take me shopping?" Delancy flew out of the dumpster; eyes glowing like those of a child who'd just received a new toy and wrapped her hands around Beast Boy in a bear hug type of way, "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"It's getting late, we should head back, the team is probably starving."

"Okay, just let me grab this one thing!" Delancy dove into the pile of items she had created and came out with a thin metal pentagonal shaped disc in hand.

Beast Boy eyed it, "What is it?"

"I don't know, I don't usually brother with this sort of thing but this just spoke to me." Beast Boy raised an eyebrow, "And," Delancy added, "I may have a gut feeling this is more than just a broken toy."

"You're going to get Night to take a look at it?"

"Bingo! I mean, he's the tech guy after all. I would fix it myself but something's telling me Night will understand it more than I ever will."

"…Is everything 'gut feeling' with you?"

"Yup!"

* * *

"Can you please take a look at it?"

"Delancy," Night huffed, "I already told you, I don't have time for this!"

"Night, I couldn't get into the thing myself, if that doesn't make you interested than I don't know what will!"

"So the great and powerful Delancy finally found a case she couldn't crack?"

"No need to be jerk." Delancy rolled her eyes. "But seriously can you take a look at it? It's rather entrancing if I do say so myself!"

Night scoffed. "Of course it would have to be, it's a puzzle you couldn't solve."

"You'll do it then?" Before Night could reply, Delancy flung herself onto the bed and answered for him, "Great, I'll wait here until you're done."

Night scowled. All he wanted was to be left alone so he could research more about his enemies and Delancy wasn't going to leave unless he worked on cracking that stupid piece of think metal. "What if I promised to take a look at it, would you leave then?"

"Nope, I know how easily you forget to do what is asked of you, so I'm staying right here until you look at it."

Night admitted defeat and started tinkering with the pentagonal shaped disc.

"Maybe…" Delancy mumbled, as if talking to herself, "you're hiding something."

Night froze but said nothing.

"That would explain why you never have time to do anything for anyone else, and whenever Rain asks you to do something for the team you usually brush it off or change subjects as fast as you can so he can't even ask you in the first place. What's stealing all your time Night?"

Night stared at the intelligent thirteen year old girl.

She sighed as if disappointed, "I may have to report this to the Rain, the leader. We can't have detracted members this early in the developing stage of our team, now can we?"

"Unless…"

"Unless?" Night repeated. Delancy was supposed to be an oblivious child, not one who was able to find out all of his plans and research.

"Unless you focus and work on that computer."

Blackmail. Delancy wasn't as innocent as she seemed.

"Computer?" Night asked. He wanted an explanation on this if he was going to tried and open it.

"When I said I couldn't figure the thing out, I meant I couldn't turn it on, but by taking a look at it myself, I have come to the conclusion it's a computer program, more or less."

"You can't get it to turn on or get a response out of it no matter what you do?"

Delancy nodded in dismay.

"…I guess I have no choice…" Night turned back to face his desk and reached down a pale hand to open the right bottom drawer of the desk. As the drawer popped open a full set of sparkling new tools, meant for computers were able to be seen.

Delancy almost drooled. "Night if that's what you lock away in your desk drawers; I may just have to break into your room and steal everything."

"If I work on this thing, you won't tell Rain about what I'm doing?"

"Right," Delancy nodded her head.

"Then Delancy, we have yourselves a deal, not a word about what I'm doing to anyone else."

"Right." She repeated as if she expected this.

Night started to work on it, using different method after different method, nothing was working. Nothing was getting through. Just like Delancy had found. Delancy waited and waited sticking true to her words while Night relentlessly worked at the disc.

She knew this was going to take a long time. Even if Night was genius with computers, this thing must have been built by some unknown mastermind. It was going to take hours.

* * *

It had taken five hours, five hours to get the disc to turn on. With this shocking success, only came more questions.

"No way." Delancy gawked.

"Is that a computerized person?!" Night exclaimed.

* * *

"Done." sighed Rain as he nudged the couch into place. Taking a step back to look over his work. After a month of renovating and hard work, the base was nearly complete.

"Yo Rain!" Cyborg exclaimed as he busted through the doors, startling the teen.

"What?!" Rain exclaimed as he got back up.

"Have you seen a disc about this big?" asked Cyborg as he estimated the shape and size.

"No. Why ask?" Rain asked as he dusted himself off.

"Well it had a special program on it, that I brought as a gift for the base." explained Cyborg as he looked around the lounge.

"Does it matter if you lose it? I mean you can always make another right?" Rain asked.

"Well yea, but it would take a few months. The process is quite complex." Cyborg stated looking at his friend. It had been around 2 months since the titans broke apart, and only Cyborg knew of Rain's location. Then his communicator began to go off.

"Looks like the League needs Cy." Rain said with a grin, as he began to walk to the roof of the base. Cyborg following behind.

"Does the program have a name or something?" asked Rain.

"Yes it's called EMI." Cyborg replied, as he walked out on the roof.

"I'll keep an eye out for it then." Rain replied with a smile.

"Thanks and take care Bud." Cyborg said as he was teleported away.

"Better call the others." Rain said walking back inside.

* * *

"It's a computerized person?!" Night exclaimed. As he and Delancy looked a the figure, waiting to see what would happen next. As the figure was a girl with coded a skin, and stood no taller than Delancy herself. Delancy taking a few steps closer to the girl, as the girl's eyes shot open.

"Who are you?" she asked looking at the two. She seemed tired, in fact drained out of energy.

"My name's Delancy and that's Night." answered Delancy.

"What's yours?" Night asked.

"EMI, I was created by Victor Stone. I'm a computerized personality." EMI explained looking at the two.

"Victor Stone?" asked Night as he placed his hand under his chin, thinking to himself.

"Come one Delancy, we need to tell the others." Night said looking at her.

"But you said to not..."

"I said to not tell them of what I'm doing..and this isn't it." he said as he opened the door, taking Delancy by the hand. EMI in her's as well.

"Mage when found something." Night said as he walked in to see Mage and Viral busy, cleaning.

"What is it?" Viral asked.

"This!" Delancy said holding up the disc, but no EMI there.

"A disc..." Mage asked confused, looking at Beast Boy and Viral, who just shrugged.

"No...it's a computerize girl...EMI don't play around with us." Night said taking the disc and attempting to open it.

"EMI?" Viral and Mage asked. Then a beep rung. As Viral picked up her communicator, answering it. As the conversation was short.

"EMI can wait. Right now Rain needs us." Viral said as the group nodded and left, the cabin.

* * *

"Rain?" Mage asked as the group entered the base, for the first time.

"So this is our base huh?" asked Night examining the base carefully.

"Is it clean enough for you. Mr. Germ-Free." Viral mocked with a grin, as Night boiled with annoyance.

"Haha very funny pig-snot." Night shot back as the two glared at each other. As Mage, Beast Boy and Delancy looked at the two.

"Cut it out you two." Rain said as a black wall of aura, separated the two from fighting.

"There you are Rain!" Delancy said as she rushed over to Rain, disc in hand.

"Look!" she said holding the disc up to Rain's face.

"A disc..." Rain asked.

"No it's EMI!" she exclaimed as EMI suddenly appeared. "_EMI"_Rain thought remembering what Cyborg said earlier. As he reached out and carefully took the disc from Delancy's hand and walked into the lounge. As the others followed him, step by step. As he stopped by the table as he swiped his hand, and a screen lit up.

"EMI right?" Rain asked EMI as she nodded.

"Well Mr. Stone left you as a gift for the base right?" he asked.

"Yes." she said. As Rain placed the disc in the system properly. As EMI disappeared and reappeared in the screen.

"EMI's the computer system personality. Cyborg lost it earlier, but looks like you found it Delancy." Rain said patted her head.

"I helped too!" Beast boy said.

"Yea..um Mage can I talk to you for a minute. EMI show the others to their rooms." Rain said as he looked at the screen.

"You wanted to talk." Mage asked as the two stood by the large window, watching over the city. As she waited for Rain to answer.

"Mage...I think we need to break up." he said as her brown eyes became teary.

"What..." she asked softly looking at him,but he kept his eyes away.

"I just don't feel the same anymore...i'm sorry." he said leaving her as he disappeared into the hall. As he left a broken hearted Mage, but as he walked away tears began to fall from his eyes as well.

"Forgive me Laura, but it's for your own safety." Rain whispered.

* * *

"Sir. The group has set up it's base. When shall we strike?" asked one of the men.

"Good, soon the Guards will learn the true meaning of anarchy..."

* * *

**Teal Here! Hope you liked it. Credit goes to my friend Poetic Ink, for writing this :D**

**And left a little hint, of who will appear next in Episode 3: Anarchy Xp I leave to many hints! **


End file.
